


Making Room

by cminerva



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No angst here, So there you go, background Carmen/Diana, background Olivia Benson/Ed Tucker, working title was barisi and babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Sonny adores children, and Rafael has come to accept that he adores Sonny. But is Rafael willing to make changes in his life to allow for the kind of future Sonny wants for himself?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Add a little fluff to your weekend! This is another piece I wrote a few years ago and recently rediscovered. It's genuinely so adorable I about melted when I reread it, and I wrote the dang thing!
> 
> When I wrote this, my friend and I decided that the very excellent Carmen needed a datefriend, so we paired her with Diane Berrigan from White Collar. You don't need to know anything about that show except that Diana is a badass lesbian FBI agent and mom to baby Theo. (https://whitecollar.fandom.com/wiki/Diana_Berrigan)

“Carisi, my office,” Olivia Benson called from her doorway.

Sonny Carisi followed his lieutenant into her office and waited expectantly.

“You like kids, right?” Olivia asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Yeah, they’re great. Between my sister’s kid and Jesse, I-”

Olivia cut him off.

“That’s great. Listen, Barba needs some help.”

“With a kid?” Sonny frowned, truly at a loss.

“Carmen’s girlfriend Diana has a little boy-” Olivia began.

“Theo, yeah,” Sonny interrupted. “Cute kid. Carmen showed me some pictures the other day.”

“Right. Well it seems Carmen brought him into the office today. I couldn’t quite piece together the whole story but somehow Barba found himself alone with the child and he called for help. I have a meeting with Dodds in a few minutes so I can’t go, but maybe you could lend him a hand?”

The detective was out the door almost before she finished her sentence. 

Sonny took one look at the wide-eyed Rafael Barba and promptly launched into action. He was a natural caregiver and loved babies, no matter how sticky, or loud or, in this case, smelly.

Rafael was relieved to hand over care of this small creature to the detective, but his eyes nearly fell out of his face when the large round table in his office became a changing station.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he hissed, unable to stop himself.

Sonny shushed him.

“Language!” He snapped, turning back to the baby. “And yeah, I have to do it here. The men’s rooms in this building are disgusting and it’s not like they have changing tables anyway.”

Rafael looked on in horror as the baby received a new diaper and begrudgingly held him again while Sonny went to wash his hands and, mercifully, dispose of the reeking diaper somewhere other than the ADA’s office.

Sonny returned after a few moments to find Rafael and the little boy right where he left them, staring at one another warily.

“I’ve got him, Counselor,” he said, gently taking the baby back. “You really don’t like kids, do you?”

Rafael shrugged.

“I don’t dislike them, I just…” He thought for a moment. “I like order in my life. And predictability. Neither of which children can provide. I know I can be selfish and particular about how I spend my time and I appreciate the freedom to do that. From what little I know about having kids, freedom and the right to be selfish have no place in parenthood.”

He looked a little embarrassed after this small speech but Sonny just smiled.

“Yeah, I guess that’s all true,” he replied. “But just look at this kid, he’s a whole little person. Diana, and Carmen if things work out, get to watch him grow up and discover just who that person is. Isn’t that amazing?”

His face lit up as he spoke and Rafael couldn’t help but smile.

“I take that to mean you want kids of your own at some point?” he asked, his eyes drifting from Sonny’s happy face to the little boy tugging at the detective’s collar.

“I do, but I know better than to plan on something like that,” he said slowly. “In this job...”

He shrugged and smiled sadly. 

“What about as a lawyer?” Rafael asked, willfully ignoring Sonny's reference to mortality. The other man had come too close to that reality lately and Rafael didn't like to think about it.

“Well then I’d just need to find someone else willing to go through the trials of parenthood with me,” Sonny replied brightly. He bounced Theo gently and made silly faces to make the boy laugh. Rafael watched and was charmed in spite of himself.

Sonny noticed that the other man had relaxed somewhat.

“Wanna try holding him again?” 

Rafael immediately objected.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said hastily. “He seems much happier with you.”

“You’re not gonna break him,” Sonny assured him. “And this is a great age. He's what, seven or eight months? He just wants you to talk to him and make him laugh. He might drool on you though so you’ll definitely want this.”

He draped a burp cloth on Rafael’s shoulder and passed Theo over before the other man could protest further.

“Sit down,” Sonny instructed. “And let him stand on your legs. He’s really proud of himself for standing upright, see? And just let him look around. Talk to him.”

Rafael glared at the detective but did as he was told. He was surprised to find that he didn’t hate this forceful and self-assured side of Sonny.

Theo stood on Rafael’s lap while the lawyer held onto his tiny torso. The baby laughed and grinned. 

“Talk to him,” Sonny prompted.

“And say what exactly?” Rafael snapped.

“Say hi, say what handsome guy he is and that he’s doing such a great job standing upright like that,” Sonny rambled. “Say anything, he just wants you to talk to him.”

Rafael smirked and looked up at the detective. 

“Are you sure that’s what Theo wants to hear or are we talking about someone else?”

Sonny flushed and moved away under the pretense of getting the baby a toy from his bag.

Rafael turned his attention back to Theo just in time to see a long rope of drool slide down the baby’s chin and land on his tailored pants.

“Lovely,” he said dryly, dabbing at the drool with the spotless burp cloth while supporting Theo with his other hand.

When Sonny finally returned Rafael was amused and rather pleased that the pink flush was still noticeable on the other man’s face.

“Oh look Theo,” Rafael said brightly, turning the baby to face Sonny. “I think we made Detective Carisi blush.”

Sonny flushed pink again.

“Okay, maybe it’s time I take the baby back.”

“No, no!” Rafael laughed. “Theo and I are doing just fine now, thank you.”

Sonny sighed and took a seat on the corner of the desk.

Rafael took a moment to appreciate the way the detective’s slim pants adjusted to this new position then turned his attention back to Theo.

“I guess you’re not all bad,” he said thoughtfully. “Your clothes are a bit wrinkled and you require a lot of attention, but I suppose you’ve grown on me.”

Sonny kicked Rafael’s leg lightly with the tip of his shoe.

“Are you talking to Theo or is that directed to anybody else?”

Rafael grinned. 

“Theo,” he said lightly, his eyes fixed on Sonny. “I do believe Detective Carisi is flirting with me.”

Sonny blushed again and ducked his head.

“You started it,” he mumbled.

Rafael started to reply but paused. This level of banter was fairly new territory for them and he didn’t want to overstep. He was trying to craft a reply to keep the flirting going without going too far but was interrupted by a light tap on the door and the appearance of his assistant Carmen. She smiled at Sonny sitting on the desk then at Rafael behind the desk with Theo.

“Looks like you survived after all,” she said lightly. “And Theo is in one piece.”

“Well your girlfriend is a very intimidating woman,” Rafael replied, “I wouldn’t dare get on her bad side.”

He stood and carried Theo over to his assistant. Sonny reached out and tugged on one of Theo’s tiny feet as they passed, which Rafael found endearing.

Rafael hesitated briefly before quickly pressing a light kiss to the baby's head then releasing him to Carmen's waiting arms. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Thanks,” she told him. “I owe you.”

Rafael sighed dramatically then smiled.

“No you don’t,” he assured her. “I’ll always owe you. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Once Carmen was gone Rafael turned slowly to face Sonny.

“Thanks for the help.”

“You would have done just fine without me,” Sonny shrugged.

“Well, thanks for being here anyway.”

The two men stood in silence for a moment. Rafael was searching for a way to get back to their banter and maybe work up the courage for a bit more, but Sonny spoke first.

“You coming to the lieutenant’s party this weekend?” 

Rafael was caught off guard.

“Liv is having a party?” 

“Well, it’s for Noah,” Sonny said shrugging. 

“Ah yes, the birthday party,” Rafael said, feigning excitement. “What was the theme, some kind of cartoon nonsense?”

Sonny laughed.

“Something like that,” he said, heading for the door. “But you did great with Theo today so I’m sure you’ll do just fine at the party.”

He paused on his way out the door and stepped back to where Rafael stood watching him. Sonny laid his hand on the other man’s arm. Rafael looked down at the detective’s hand then back up to his eyes.

“You looked pretty good with the kid,” Sonny said, his tone earnest. “I imagine it’d be easier than you think to find room in your life.”

He was gone before Rafael could form a reply. The lawyer stood staring at the empty doorway for a few minutes then spoke quietly to himself.

“Is this still about babies, Carisi, or were you talking about someone else?”


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael prided himself on his flawless appearance and ability to stand out in any social situation, but at this particular event he stood out like a sore thumb. An awkward one at that.

Noah's fourth birthday party was in full swing and Rafael was counting the minutes until he could politely escape.

He saw Olivia heading towards him and tried his best to muster something other than a look of bored disinterest.

“Having a good time?” she asked. “No, don’t answer that. You wrote a very handsome check for Noah's “college fund” and you had Carmen pick out a toy. It’s okay that this is not your thing. I’m glad you’re here anyway.”

She smiled and squeezed his arm. Rafael laughed and raised his glass in a silent toast.

“It’s good to see you with your family,” he told her seriously. “I’m happy to help celebrate.”

As he spoke, a flurry of activity erupted in the middle of the apartment. Small children screamed in delight and a lanky figure roared with laughter as he burst through the pile of toys that had been heaped upon him moments before. Sonny pretended to struggle under the weight of the kids that clung to him, giggling. He saw Rafael watching and, so quickly the older man may have imagined it, winked.

“I'm glad I didn't bother to book any entertainment for the party,” Olivia laughed. “I hope he doesn't mind.”

“Oh I'm quite sure he doesn't,” Rafael replied. “Thanks for inviting Carmen and Diana, by the way.”

Rafael's assistant and her girlfriend, FBI agent Diana Berrigan, stood together across the room. Diana seemed to have hit it off with Olivia’s boyfriend Ed Tucker and Carmen played with Diana’s son Theo while the other two talked.

“I’m glad to have them here,” Olivia replied. “Diana and I had a great talk earlier about raising little ones while dealing with the kind of careers we chose.”

Olivia smiled a little sadly and Rafael nudged her arm with his.

“You’re doing great at both,” he told her quietly.

“Thanks. Listen I’ve got to go entertain the few people here who aren’t in law enforcement.”

Rafael nodded and returned to his drink. He wasn’t alone for long. Sonny freed himself from the last of the tiny humans clinging to his legs and made his way over to the lawyer.

“Hi, Counselor,” Sonny said, grinning and breathing heavily from his adventures with the children. “Kids are the best, aren't they? Oh, wait, I'm talking to the wrong person.”

He raised his hands in front of him as if to ward off any verbal attacks.

Rafael raised his eyebrows and glanced pointedly at the detective's rumpled clothes which bore the marks of more than a few small, sticky hands.

“I think you're wearing some of Noah's birthday cake,” he said flatly.

Sonny glanced down at his stained shirt then back up again.

“I haven't had any cake yet!” He started towards the kitchen but turned back quickly.

“You want any?” 

“No,” said Rafael emphatically, not quite inwardly shuddering at the thought of the horrifically colorful, overly sweet monstrosity sitting on the kitchen counter. Sonny shrugged and headed off again.

Rafael sighed and looked around the room. Diana was now chatting with Olivia, Carmen was helping Noah and his friends build a tower out of cardboard blocks, and Ed was introducing Theo to Amanda Rollins and her daughter Jesse. Rafael noticed Fin chatting with the medical examiner Melinda and thought he might join them for a child-free conversation. As he moved closer however he realized that Fin was showing off ultrasound photos of his grandson. Rafael sighed and kept walking.

“Hey, Barba.” Rafael turned and saw Sonny waving him into the small kitchen. 

“No kids in here,” Sonny said smiling , as if he could read Rafael’s mind.

“True, but now I have to watch you eating that horror,” Rafael replied, nodding towards the plate in the detective’s hands. The vivid red and blue icing made his eyes ache.

Sonny just grinned and took another bite, taking his time to lick the icing from the plastic fork. Rafael looked away quickly.

“What did you bring for Noah?” he asked, searching for a subject that could divert his attention from the appalling cake and the appealing way Sonny chose to eat it.

“A Paw Patrol bedding set.”

Rafael blinked. “What?”

“Paw Patrol, that’s the theme,” Sonny replied, waving his fork at the bright cartoon decals adorning the walls. “I got him a bedding set with the cartoon dogs. Not as cool as a toy maybe, but I remember how much I loved the Scooby Doo sheets my mom got me for my birthday when I was nine.”

Rafael actually laughed aloud.

“That’s,” he saw the look on Sonny’s face and softened his tone. “That’s really sweet actually. And a good gift. I actually have no idea what I gave Noah. I sent Carmen out with my credit card for a toy, so I’m sure she picked out something he’ll like.”

Sonny stared at him incredulously.

“You didn’t even buy the gift yourself?”

“Carisi, can you imagine me at a toy store?”

Sonny’s indignant expression quickly turned to one of glee.   


“Yeah, actually. That would be fun to watch.”

Rafael tried to glare at him but couldn’t quite manage it under the force of the goofy grin on the detective’s face.

“I guess you’ll probably bail soon,” Sonny stated.

Rafael thought for a moment. He wasn’t quite ready to part ways with this overgrown child just yet.

“I might stay for a bit longer,” he said finally.

“Well I promised the kids I’d come back to play for a bit, but maybe afterwards we could go grab a late lunch. Some place that doesn’t serve cake in these colors.”

He smiled hopefully and Rafael nodded.

“Okay, sure,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

He looked on bemused as Sonny scraped the last of the icing from his plate, licked the fork in a manner Rafael could only describe as obscene, and headed off to play with the kids. The detective's reappearance in the living room was greeted with happy squeals.

From his spot in the kitchen, Rafael watched the detective play with Noah and his little friends. In between knocking over toy towers and giving piggyback rides Sonny would dash over to Jesse and Theo where they sat with their mothers and tickle the babies’ feet and stomachs.

For Rafael, a man who preferred a quiet, orderly world, it was chaos. And also rather wonderful. He stared at Sonny and contemplated the seemingly inexhaustible supply of energy and love he exuded. After a moment, Rafael sighed and set his drink on the counter.

It took a few tries, but he finally managed to catch Sonny’s attention.

“Can I get a raincheck for that lunch?” he asked. Sonny’s face fell.

“Sure thing,,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“I thought I might run out and buy Noah a gift myself, like I should have done before,” Rafael said. “Care to join me? I might need a little help.”

Sonny’s face lit up. 

“I really get to see you in a toy store?”

Rafael sighed.

“Yes, but only if we go now before I change my mind.”

The two men said goodbye to their hostess and left the apartment. Sonny waved to the kids on his way out the door.

“Where to?” Sonny asked, holding open the passenger side door of his car for Rafael. “There’s a nice children's’ bookstore and toy shop near Rollins’ apartment or the big department store that has a better selection of toys.”

“Whichever will be least painful for me,” Rafael replied.

“The big store is closer.”

“Good enough,” Rafael shrugged. Sonny grinned down at him before he shut the door.

“This is going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

They wound up at the large department store; a decision Rafael immediately regretted. The brightly colored boxes and obnoxious marketing almost drove him out of the building. Only Sonny's inexhaustible good cheer kept him from walking out the door.

Rafael would have been happy to wander the aisles side by side with Sonny, maybe brushing shoulders as they sometimes did when walking the halls of the courthouse, but the detective was incapable of keeping a steady pace. He darted from shelf to shelf, pointing out different toys and telling Rafael about their corresponding cartoons. Apparently his niece was quite a connoisseur of children’s television.

“So when exactly are you having kids of your own?” 

Sonny shrugged at the question. 

“Eh, who knows. Probably not for a long while,” he replied, then made a wry face. “I mean it's not like I'm gonna knock up some nice girl from Long Island.” 

Rafael was startled into a laugh and Sonny flashed him a cheeky grin before continuing down the aisle.

“Stranger arrangements have been made,” Rafael told him.

Sonny stopped moving and turned to face the other man.

“Nah, that's not for me,” he said seriously. “I want a real family. Marriage, then kids. Through adoption or whatever. And if that's not in the cards then I'll just be Uncle Sonny and that'll be fine by me.”

Rafael reflected on the implications of this confession and said nothing.

“But I'm in no rush, really,” Sonny continued. “I have a good job, I work with the best people, and I can dote on my niece and Jesse whenever I want.”

“So your life is pretty complete,” Rafael said lightly.

“Yeah, I mean,” Sonny lifted his arms as if to encompass the store. “I'm in a department store picking out toys for the lieutenant's kid, with you. What could be better?”

“Shopping with someone who actually likes kids?” Rafael suggested. He picked up a particularly garish stuffed dog and grimaced dramatically.

Sonny pulled the toy out of Rafael's hands and placed it back on the shelf.

“Very funny,,” he said shortly. “I'm being serious. There is literally nothing I would rather be doing right now than shopping here with you.”

Rafael stopped smirking and stared at Sonny.

“Oh.”

Sonny blushed, but kept his head up and his eyes on Rafael.

“I know this isn't your thing,” Sonny said slowly, obviously choosing his words carefully. “I know you don't like kids and you like life to be neat and orderly. I know for you all this feels crazy and messy, but I'm glad you're here.”

Sonny seemed at a loss for what to do with his hands as he spoke. He crossed his arms, then shoved his hands into his pockets. A moment later his hands were back in the air. Out of sheer annoyance Rafael grabbed one just to keep it still for a moment.

“I'm here...” Rafael trailed off briefly before taking a deep breath. He squeezed Sonny's hand and spoke as firmly as he could. “I'm here because I could make room for a little mess, a little unpredictability, in my life.”

Sonny gave a shy smile.

“Counselor, are you speaking in general or-”

Rafael cut him off.

“Oh for God's sake, Carisi. Of course I'm talking about you. And I'm not flirting with you, this is me quite clearly saying I want you in my life. I'm here in this god awful store, making an honest effort, so you'll see I'm serious and that I'm willing to upend my life just to have you in it.”

Sonny grinned and turned his hand in Rafael's so they were properly clasped.

“You still want to get lunch?” 

“Yes,” Rafael huffed. “But that's it? You don't have anything else to say to all that?”

“Of course I do,” Sonny replied. “Lots of things. But I don't think this is the place. I'd rather say nice things about you over a sandwich, maybe compliment your hair while enjoying some fries, or plan a real date while we eat pie.”

Rafael snorted.

“You're an idiot.”

“Yeah,” Sonny replied, tugging on Rafael's hand and guiding them towards the exit. “But you already said you want me in your life, so that's okay.”

“Are we going to buy anything for Noah?” Rafael asked. He was starting to feel lightheaded and a bit giddy from holding the detective’s hand for so long.

“Eh, he's got enough toys,” Sonny shrugged. “And now I'm really craving a sandwich.”

Rafael laughed shortly then suddenly stopped walking causing Sonny to jerk back slightly to avoid losing hold of the other man's hand.

“Sorry. This is kind of a big deal for me,” Rafael said quietly, his expression somber. “Here I am, intentionally making myself vulnerable because I can't stand the thought of not having you in my life and you just accept it like it's no big deal and say ‘hey let's go grab a sandwich?’ ”

Sonny frowned.

“This is a big deal for me too. I just figured you'd rather we go someplace that's not crawling with kids, but hey, if you want me to make a big deal of it here I can.”

He squeezed Rafael's hand and pulled him closer. He smiled down at the other man's upturned face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. They both smiled after the brief contact.

“Rafael Barba, will you do me the honor of having lunch with me? And afterwards will you entertain the idea of seeing me on a regular, and occasionally spontaneous, basis? Will you also entertain the idea of making me a part of your life in a more formal and long lasting-”

“Stop, don't you dare,” Rafael interrupted, placing two fingers to the other man's lips. Don't even think of proposing... _ anything _ other than lunch while we're still in this awful store.”

Sonny grinned. 

“Okay,” he agreed. “But can I kiss you again while we're here? There's a Scooby Doo poster behind you and this is probably the closest I'll ever get to fulfilling my childhood fantasy of kissing a boy on my Scooby Doo bed sheets.”

Rafael closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

“For you, yes,” he said. “But after that you're going to buy me a sandwich and tell me you like my hair.”

A few minutes later they were asked to leave the store. Rafael did so gladly, but he refused to release Sonny's hand for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
